


The Finer Things

by RedR0ver



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedR0ver/pseuds/RedR0ver
Summary: On a rainy Saturday afternoon, all you need is a little Netflix and Chill.Modern AU





	The Finer Things

You hear people talk about ‘the finer things in life’ from time to time. Fancy house, nice cars, pricey food, but I think it doesn’t take as much as people think. That feeling, that soul-warming moment can happen any time anywhere. It just takes an open heart and a light touch. It can happen when you’re out with friends, when you’re by yourself, or even on a sleepy Saturday watching tv in the afternoon with your girlfriend on the couch.

  
  


The rain beats down behind the glass of a window, pressed up against the pane by the accompanying wind. The kind of weather that encourages a girl to take it easy when she has nowhere to go today. 

Taking full advantage of this, H’aanit lounges down the length of the couch turned towards the brightly lit television set, listening to an english accent voice over some nature footage. She idly strokes her gray tabby as a family of goats traverse a ludicrously steep incline when her partner, Ophilia, walks into the room. 

“Mmm. Nature documentaries again?”

“Yes. Linde likeths them.”

“Aah, I see. So it’s Linde’s fault then.” Ophilia sits on the couch by H’aanit’s feet. 

When she does, the cat seems to lose interest and hops down from the couch and leaves the room.

“Oh, good. Linde left, so it’s my turn then~” Ophilia scooches over and lays down in front of H’aanit decisively landing the much coveted little spoon position before reaching for the remote.

H’aanit snatches it away. “Nooo. Just letten me finishe this part first.”

Ophilia rolls her eyes and presses against the warm form of her partner behind her. “Fiiiine. But then The Good Place.”

H’aanit wraps her arms around Ophilia as they watch the show together quietly enjoying the moment, some more than others.

“They’re beautiful - the mountains. I’d loven us to visiten them one day.”

“Mmm. Is the frozen wasteland your idea of a romantic getaway? Not Paris or Rome?”

“I thinken so. Who shoulde needen the company of a crowded city of strangers?” H’aanit did love to hike, and occasionally they would adventure to somewhat remote places. Ophilia usually preferred to observe the majesty from a safe distance, but H’aanit was more the adventurous type; though Ophilia liked that about her. She did appreciate the unyielding beauty of a frozen mountain top though, and saw a little of that in H’aanit, too.

 

They watched quietly for a while, H’aanit’s hand casually rubbing up and down Ophilia’s side. H’aanit’s hands were rarely idle, even when relaxing with her partner, and Ophilia loved that about her. 

She lowers her hand, reaching around and underneath Ophilia’s blouse giving her smooth tummy a scratching ever so lightly. Ophilia shivers slightly as electricity radiates from the spot across her sensitive skin. Hey! Thought you wanted to watch tv,” Ophilia scolded her playfully. 

Sensing weakness H’aanit continues. Targeting her weak points to the sides, giving Ophilia gentle scratches over her hip bone. Ophilia shifts her legs uncontrollably and inhales deeply.

“Someone’s sensitive today,” H’aanit low talks in Ophilia’s ear.

“Hush,” Ophilia protests feebly. 

 

Across the room a snow leopard quietly prowled the frozen mountain side. Tense music starts to build as the camera begins to chase after as the big cat begins to chase after a billy goat, the narrator going silent as the scene unfolds. 

Meanwhile, H’aanit reaches an arm under her girlfriend, embracing her while she continues to tease at Ophilia’s hips, rolling and pulling Ophilia back against her chest. H’aanit turns her head and begins to ravish the soft, pale skin of Ophilia’s neck with vicious kisses as Ophilia gasps and starts to squirm against the onslaught. 

In public H’aanit tended to be quiet and reserved. Ophilia usually took the lead when it came to conversing with strangers or making plans day to day. But in private H’aanit never hesitated to take initiative and show Ophilia who’s boss.

 

The narrator makes a comment about the mountain goat using the rough terrain to its advantage to flee from predators, but the leopard was more than persistent in its pursuit as the music as the tense orchestral music continued to ramp up.

“H’aanit, babe. I-” She’s gasps cutting herself off. H’aanit reaches a hand under Ophilia’s blouse, across her tummy, and giving her chest a firm squeeze before moving up to the stiff peaks of her B cups gently pinching with her thumb and forefinger. It forces deep breaths from Ophilia’s chest, biting her lip as a heat builds in her stomach. Ophilia melts against her partner as her mounds are massaged and pinched, falling under H’aanit’s spell of pleasure. 

 

On the nature show, things aren’t looking good for the prey as it makes a fatal mistake. Missing it’s jump, it slides back down into danger. Unable to leap to safety all it can try to do is attempt to spring to safety, but the snow leopard gives chase. It’s only moments before the cat overtakes the goat and leaps forward with claws and teeth drawn and ready to dig in.

While Ophilia is distracted, H’aanit deftly brings her empty hand to the fly of her partner’s pants, unbuttoning and zipping it down to give her hand some room to maneuver. H’aanit’s fingers slip inside and under the waist of Ophilia’s briefs. She lets out a slow, hot breath into her partners ear while she traces her crease. Ophilia moans softly, her breath labored; putty in her partner’s hands. Her skin was alive with heat as H’aanit caressed between her legs, cheeks burning as the passion of the moment takes over her mind. 

 

Closing in, the leopard goes for the kill. Leaping forward she lands her whole weight on her prey, grab ahold with teeth and claws into the goats hide taking it down. At last, its not long before the leopard drags the fresh kill to a safe perch and begins to dig in. 

Ophilia was ready, and H’aanit knew it. Digging a pair of fingers inside, Ophilia’s body willingly accepts the invading digits as they slide inside her. H’aanit smoothly rubs circles over the exposed clit with her thumb while Ophilia moans freely.

“Babe, I'm-” Shes cut off again as H’aanit lands a firm, playful bite on her soft neck. One of H’aanit’s favorite tricks. As it pushes Ophilia the edge, shockwaves explode across her whole body. She moans aloud and pants helplessly in her partners arms as she’s held firmly until her climax subsides, and H’aanit plants a kiss on her cheek.

 

The tv continues to play across the room. The scene changing to elsewhere in the world as the narrator drones on. Ophilia, no longer interested in watching, catches her breath while H’aanit retracts her hands opting to snuggle her close instead while she returns her attention to the show.

“Still wanten the tv?” H’aanit whispers sweetly in her partners ear.

“Was that just so you could finish Nature?”

“Mmm... maybe.”

“.. You’re the worst.” 

H’aanit giggles softly as Ophilia lays against her partner sleepily, basking in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me up, Fam.


End file.
